1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to extensible and retractable masts and specifically to support systems for anchoring such masts.
Extensible and retractable masts are well known in the prior art. Such devices are typically utilized in communications to support antennae, fruit harvesting, fire hose elevation and many other applications in which temporary elevation or support is required. Known portable mast systems generally utilize telescoping or other extension methods and many such systems include masts which are mounted upon a portable base or trailer to facilitate movement of the mast from location to location.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
An excellent example of the current state of the art in portable extensible mast systems can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,475 issued to Henry J. McGinnis. The system disclosed in that patent teaches an extensible mast which is formed by orienting and uniting flexible strips of material.
A problem which exists in all known extensible mast systems is the provision of stability as the mast is deployed or retracted. Guy wire systems are well known in the art; however, unlike fixed mast units which may be simply supported by fixed guy wires, an extensible system requires a guy wire system which can be continually adjusted as the mast is deployed. The solution utilized by most extensible mast systems known in the prior art involves the utilization of multiple guy wires which must be individually controlled to ensure vertical stability of the mast. The problems associated with accurately controlling multiple individual guy wires have made erection of such systems unduly complex and such systems often require a large number of assistants to operate.
It should therefore be apparent that a need exists for an extensible mast support system which may be simply and easily utilized to provide stability for an erect mast. Further, a need exists for an extensible mast support system which may be adapted to provide continual stability during both extension and retraction of a portable mast.